


Meeting At A Muggle Grocery Store

by lynnkath08



Series: Life After Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Catching Up, Chocolate, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/M, Grocery Shopping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Snacks & Snack Food, mentions of divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkath08/pseuds/lynnkath08
Summary: Hermione and Draco run into each other at a Muggle grocery shop.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: Life After Hogwarts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644262
Kudos: 29





	Meeting At A Muggle Grocery Store

"Hugo, stand by my side," Hermione said to her 5-year-old son, who was about to wander around the store.

"But, Mum, I want Pop-Tarts," Hugo said.

"I still have to get some spaghetti. After that, we'll get Pop-Tarts, ok?" Hermione assured her son.

"Ok," Hugo said, holding his 7-year-old sister, Rose's, hand.

Hermione smiled as she grabbed some spaghetti noodles, then lead her kids to the snack aisle. She noticed a blond man standing in front of the Pop-Tarts, with a blond boy next to him.

"Pardon me," she said.

"Oh, my sincerest apologies," the man said, stepping out of her way. He turned around, revealing himself to be Draco Malfoy. "Hermione?" he said.

"Draco! Hi," Hermione responded.

"It's been so long! How have you been?" Draco asked, hugging Hermione gently.

"I've been doing well, and you?" Hermione said, returning the hug.

"I've been great," Draco told her.

"That's good to hear," Hermione said.

"Hi! I'm Hugo!" Hugo introduced himself while holding his hand out.

"Hello, Hugo! I'm Draco Malfoy, an old friend of your mother's," Draco said, shaking Hugo's hand.

"Did Astoria choose to stay home?" Hermione asked.

"Astoria died 4 years ago. She got really sick," Draco said.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry," Hermione said sadly.

"Don't be! It's ok. I'm ok, really," Draco assured her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. "What about Ron? Is he anywhere here?" he asked.

"Actually, Ron and I divorced 2 years ago. Caught him snogging a waitress," Hermione explained.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," Draco said.

"It's ok. I'm fine," Hermione assured him. "So what brings you here, Draco?" she asked curiously.

"Scorpius here was curious about Muggle snacks and wanted to try them out," Draco told her.

"They've got a lot of cool stuff here. Like Nutella! Nutella looks so good!" Scorpius said, holding up a jar of Nutella.

"Nutella _is_ amazing! You're going to love it. You're also going to love Ferrero Rocher," Rose said.

"What's that?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Chocolate with hazelnuts. Oh! And there's a box right behind me," Rose said as she grabbed a box of Ferrero Roche and handed it to the younger blond.

"Those look like Golden Snitches without wings," Draco commented, and Hermione laughed.

"Now that you mentioned it, they kind of do," Hermione said in between laughs.

"Perfect for a Quidditch themed party," Rose said.

"And I still want my Pop-Tarts," Hugo whined, and everyone laughed.

"Oh, sorry! Go ahead and grab your Pop-Tarts," Hermione said, and her son grabbed a box of cinnamon Pop-Tarts.

"Well, it was great seeing you again, Hermione. And nice meeting you, kids," Draco said.

"It was wonderful seeing you too, Draco. And nice meeting you, Scorpius," Hermione said. "You guys, take care," she added.

"You as well. Hopefully we run into each other again," Draco said. "Actually, I was wondering if you were available some time tomorrow. Maybe we could grab a cup of coffee, or tea. Maybe some lunch," he hoped.

"As a matter of fact, I am available tomorrow. Coffee sounds great," Hermione agreed.

"Wonderful! Does noon sound like a good time?" Draco asked.

"It's perfect," Hermione said.

"Alright. I'll see you then," Draco said, smiling brightly at her.

"Yep. See ya," Hermione said as she smiled back.


End file.
